


Get Over Here

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dingles have thrown Aaron a party to celebrate his name change, but he's more concerned with Robert's whereabouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over Here

About fifteen minutes after being surprised in the pub with an official Dingle celebration, Aaron approaches his mum. "Did you forget to invite Robert?"

Chas shrugs. "Well I didn't think this would be his sort of thing. Kind of a Dingle-only party, I thought."

"But Sam's brought Megan," he points out. "And Adam's here." 

"Ah. Right. Sorry son."

Aaron sighs. "I thought you were alright with Robert now? Even if it is just for me."

"I am. Well, for the most part."

Aaron rolls his eyes at her, downing the remainder of his pint. Then he wanders off into a quiet corner, getting his phone out from his pocket.

'Where are you?' he texts, getting a reply almost instantly. 

'At home' Robert's message says.

'Come to the pub'

'Don't want to ruin your party' he says back.

'Already ruined. You're not here'

'It's fine Aaron. I want you to enjoy yourself'

'Then get over here or I'm coming to get you' Aaron sends the final text and waits. No reply. But five minutes later, just as Cain is ordering him a fresh pint, he spots Robert walking through the door. 

"Make that two pints if you're buying," he smirks at his uncle. Cain looks over at Robert. He doesn't smile, but he nods at him - a mutual understanding. He returns his gaze to his nephew and sighs.

"Go on then," he replies, gesturing for Charity to pour out a second glass.

Aaron takes both pints and meets Robert halfway. "Back room," he tells him, handing him the beer. 

They sit on the sofa, side by side. "You okay?" Aaron asks him, and he realises it's the first time he's thought to ask him that question in a very long time.

"'Course," Robert smiles, but his boyfriend catches the look in his eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know they'd planned a party, let alone left you out of it."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I wasn't going to make a fuss about it. This is your night."

"Oh yeah, life and soul of any party, me," Aaron says, meeting his eye until they're both laughing. "Even with everything that went on before, somebody should still have invited you."

"Why's that?"

"Because they're celebrating me changing my name to Dingle, and that would never have happened without you."

Robert looks surprised, and takes a swig of his pint. "Really? How'd you work that out?"

"I decided to change it because of what that barrister said to my mum about Gordon's name. Because the trial made me realise I didn't want his name anymore. And I'd never have been able to stand up in court or do any of that if you hadn't believed in me."

Aaron picks up his drink and sips at it, unaware of what his words have done to Robert. the man's eyes are glowing. He gazes at Aaron in awe.

"Of course you could have done it. You're amazing."

"Shut up." He's embarrassed but he's smiling, nudges Robert lightly with his elbow.

"It's the truth."

Aaron shakes his head. "I meant what I said, though. You...you made me feel strong. Robert, I need to tell you something. I mean, something else."

Robert leans in and kisses him gently, his hands either side of Aaron's face. As always Aaron is gripping onto the other man's jacket, holding on for dear life though he knows by now that he doesn't need to. Robert isn't going anywhere.

"Was it that?" Robert asks him as he pulls away. Aaron chuckles.

"No. I love you."

There's a shaky breath in, a deep breath back out. "After everything I've done? You still--"

"Yes." No hesitation there, and no room for doubt.

"I love you too." And none there either.

Aaron initiates the kiss this time, and it goes beyond what they've kept it to since they got back together. They could easily get carried away but Robert reluctantly pulls away, stands up and holds out a hand to pull Aaron to his feet. 

"Come on. Your public awaits."

Aaron follows him out, grinning. "Looks like you're stuck with us Dingles now."

"Or you're all stuck with me!"


End file.
